


Bad Dreams

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Anakin has a bad dream.





	Bad Dreams

“Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon?” Anakin’s small voice woke the pair. Their shared padawan was standing at the end of their bed.

“Yes, Ani?” Qui-Gon hummed, still half asleep.

“I had a bad dream and the shadows in my room are watching me.” Anakin whimpered.

Obi-Wan slid so there was room between him and Qui-Gon. He patted the bed. “Come on in. You can sleep here tonight.”

Anakin climbed up the bed and snuggled in between his masters. He felt safe.

Obi-Wan used the force and their bond to will the boy into sleep and prevent any more bad dreams for the night. Qui-Gon smiled and reached over Anakin’s sleeping form to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek gently.

“I love you.” He said softly.

Obi-Wan beamed sleepily. “And I love you, Qui.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
